ACEPTACION
by demonyc
Summary: Neal, estaba lejos de imaginar como su vida de adolescente daría un enorme giro y tendría que aprender a valorar la verdadera amistad y la importancia que llegaría a tener para el la palabra aceptación.


**ACEPTACION**

Los personajes aquí descritos pertenecen a Kyoko Misuki / Yumiko Igarashi.

Lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido el día de ayer, era el año de 1989 yo estudiaba en un reconocido colegio en Chicago, contaba con apenas 13 años de edad, era el típico adolescente soberbio, orgulloso, antipático, era el hijito consentido de mi madre, mi padre pocas veces se encontraba en casa, mi mayor entretenimiento consistía en burlarme de cuanta chica era mi novia, en cuanto conseguía lo que quería, las botaba y les presumía a mis amigos todo lo que les hacía, era un verdadero imbécil, hasta aquel día que cambio para siempre mi forma de vida.

Eran las 10 de la mañana, el salón era un completo caos, nos tocaba clase de biología, la profesora era una mujer ya de edad, así que prácticamente le resultaba imposible lidiar con chicos y chicas de 13 años, ella simplemente hacía como que nos daba clase, pero ese día llego acompañada de un hombre alto y rubio como de unos 25 años, traía puesta una bata de Dr. detrás venia la mujer mas hermosa que mis ojos hubieran contemplado, una preciosa rubia vestida como un angel, tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes, en cuanto ella entro, todos mis compañeros guardaron silencio, supongo que al igual que yo, se quedaron impresionados con su particular belleza, ella se veía mucho mas joven que el hombre de la bata, ella se veía como de unos 18 años, entonces repare que llevaba una cofia sobre su cabeza, era una enfermera.

Entonces la vieja profesora dijo –

- Buenos días jóvenes, esta clase la darán aquí el Dr. Albert Andrew y su asistente la Srita. Candy White

- ¿y sobre que va a ser su clase? – pregunte en un tono por demás insolente

- Sobre sexualidad jovencito – me respondió el medicucho

- ¿Qué quiere que le explique Dr.? dije en tono burlesco, tratando de llamar la atención de ella

- Veo que te gusta hacerte el gracioso – me reto

- Pues, en ocasiones, tal vez le podría dar algunos consejos de cómo se debe tratar a una mujer - dije dirigiendo descaradamente mi mirada hacía ella

- Gracias, joven…

- Neil, Neal Leagan

- Pues gracias Neal, cuando yo necesite algún consejo te buscare, ahora por favor te pido escuches la plática que mi enfermera y yo daremos.

Empezó a explicarnos sobre preservativos y no se cuantas estupideces, yo estuve a punto de decirle que porque mejor no nos mostraba la anatomía de su hermosa enfermera, le dije en voz baja a mi mejor amigo Robert –

- Con gusto me desmayaría para que esa preciosidad me diera respiración de boca a boca jejejeje.

Que lejos estaba yo de imaginar que parte de mis deseos se harían realidad, pero no iba a resultar tan agradable como yo lo hubiese querido, entonces el medicucho se dio cuenta de que no estaba poniendo atención a su dichosa explicación y me dijo en tono por demás molesto –

- ¿deseas compartirnos algo Neal?

- No nada

- Mira Neal, es importante que se cuiden, a su edad no es lo mas ideal que tengan relaciones sexuales, pero supongo que a su corta las tienen, por eso hemos optado por dar platicas de cómo cuidarse, dime ¿sabes ponerte un preservativo?

- No, y no me interesa saberlo ¿para que iba yo a querer usar un preservativo?

- Dime ¿Qué pasaría si una chica saliera embarazada?

- obviamente seria problema suyo

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Porque si ellas no desean salir embarazadas, pues entonces que sean ellas las que se cuiden

- Eso, además de ser bastante machista e irresponsable de tu parte, también es muy cómodo

- Pues ese es su punto de vista y no me importa, yo le estoy dando el mío y lo tiene que respetar

- Bien, no pienso discutir contigo, pero me interesa que sepas que el condón no sirve únicamente para prevenir embarazos no deseados, sirve también para prevenir enfermedades venéreas.

Encogí mis hombros en señal de que no me importaba lo que ese mediquillo pensará de mi, no sabía porque, pero me cayo muy mal desde que lo vi entrar, en cambio ella, se miraba tan tranquila, tan serena, cogí mi lápiz y empecé a juguetear con el, de pronto me sentí raro, me le quede viendo al lápiz como un estúpido, quería hablar, pero era como si mis labios estuvieran sellados, escuchaba voces a mi alrededor, mi cuerpo lo sentía como ligero, era una sensación bastante extraña, a la vez sentía como si mi cuerpo estuviera flotando, mis manos empezaron a temblar descontroladamente, quería pedir ayuda, pero de mis labios no salía palabra alguna, de pronto no supe mas de mi.

Cuando me desperté estaba recostado sobre un enorme sillón, se me hizo conocido pero aún me sentía un poco confundido, quise levantarme pero unas suaves y tibias manos me lo impidieron, era ella, sonriéndome amable, me estaba acariciando los cabellos con infinita ternura, entonces me pregunto –

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- ¿donde estoy?

- Estas en la dirección del colegio, por favor vuelve a recostarte.

La obedecí como un chiquillo de 3 años, entonces pude darme cuenta que mis pantalones estaban mojados, me había orinado, mi camisa tenía manchas de sangre, ¿Qué me había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba en ese lamentable y vergonzoso estado? Sentía que la cara me ardía de la pena, pero fue como si ella adivinara mis pensamientos con una tierna sonrisa me dijo –

- No te preocupes, fue un accidente

- ¿porque estoy así?

- Sera mejor que el Dr. Andrew te lo explique, tus padres están muy preocupados afuera, por favor tranquilízate, enseguida llamo al Dr. Andrew y hago pasar también a tus padres

- Primero me gustaría hablar con el Dr. Andrew

- Esta bien Neal.

Después de unos momentos entraron ella y el Dr. ella me sonreía amable al igual que el, me sentí un poco desconcertado, ¿Por qué el me sonreía? ¿se estaría burlando de mi? entonces el me pregunto –

- Veo que ya te despertaste ¿Cómo te sientes Neal?

- Muy cansando, me duele todo el cuerpo, siento como si me hubiera pasado una enorme maquina encima del cuerpo

- Es normal que te sientas así, después de la crisis que sufriste.

¿Crisis? ¿de que diablos me estaba hablando este tipo? No comprendía a que se refería, todo era tan confuso, todo parecía ser una horrible pesadilla y mi mente no paraba de preguntarse en que maldito momento me iba a despertar entonces dije –

- No entiendo que me quiere decir, explíqueme por favor que fue lo que me sucedió

- Antes que nada déjame revisarte.

Me reviso los ojos, me comenzó a hacer un montón de preguntas que para mi no tenían ningún sentido, como por ejemplo, que día era, que año, cuanto eran 10 – 2 me resultaban bastante tontas la preguntas que me estaba haciendo, sin embargo debo confesar que algunas me costo trabajo contestarlas, ella estaba parada detrás de el y me sonreía, entonces el se dirigió a ella y le dijo –

- Candy, por favor avísales a los padres de Neal que pueden pasar

- Espere srita. Por favor Dr. antes quisiera que me explicara que fue lo que realmente me sucedió

- Esta bien, Candy por favor espera afuera

- Claro que si Dr.

- Espere a que el Dr. y yo estuviéramos solos para poder preguntarle todas mis dudas, entonces después de algunos minutos de silencio me atreví a preguntarle –

- Dr. quiero que sea mas claro y me explique que fue lo que me sucedió

- Sufriste una convulsión

- No se que es eso, por favor explíqueme

- Te voy a tratar de explicar sin tantos terminos medicos, mira una convulsión es como una fuerte descarga eléctrica, por eso te sientes así de cansado

- ¿Es por eso qué moje mis pantalones y mi camisa esta manchada de sangre?

- Neal, ¿Cómo sientes tu boca al hablar?

- Pues… ahora que lo menciona, siento como si la tuviera anestesiada

- Eso es porque te mordiste la lengua, todo fue muy rápido, Candy y yo solo alcanzamos a voltearte para que no te ahogaras con tu propia saliva

- ¿quiere decir que me revolqué como un maldito perro? ¿y todos mis compañeros me vieron?

- Por favor Neal, tranquilízate, no lo tomes de esa manera

- ¿y como demonios quiere que lo tome? ud. me esta diciendo que me revolqué como un perro, me orine en los pantalones y todos mis compañeros me vieron, se van a burlar de mi - dije finalmente llorando amargamente, no me importo que el me viera

- Neal, por favor cálmate, no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que ellos comprenderán

- ¿Qué no me preocupe? Entonces dígame ¿Como les explico a mis compañeros porque moje mis pantalones?

- Neal, en el momento de la crisis tu no tienes ningún control sobre tu cuerpo.

¿Cómo podía decirme que no me preocupara? ¿Acaso este tipo no sabía lo que era estar en un colegio y molestar a los demás? Yo sabía que me esperaba un verdadero infierno cuando todo regresara a la normalidad, sería el hazmerreír de todo el colegio, yo que siempre me burlaba de todos, yo que siempre andaba con mi grupito molestando al nerd del salón, a la gordita de Patricia O'Bryan tratando de quedar bien con las chicas populares, ahora ¿Qué pasaría conmigo? Entonces le dije –

- Todos se van a burlar de mi - dije nuevamente

- Serían unos tontos ignorantes si así lo hacen, además no se porque dices eso, ¿acaso tu lo harías?

- No lo se, tal vez.

El no dijo nada mas, simplemente se levanto de la silla y abrió la puerta para hacer entrar a mis padres, en cuanto entraron mi madre me abrazo y se puso a llorar como una histérica, en cambio mi padre me miraba bastante molesto, no comprendía el porque, de repente mi padre se acerco a mi madre y la empujo un poco y le dijo –

- Ya Sara, por favor no hagas tanto drama, Neal se ve bien

- Pero, es que… mi muchachito ¿Por qué te paso esto?

De repente el semblante de mi padre se hizo mas duro y me miro fijamente, finalmente soltó un fuerte suspiro y pregunto -

- Neal, dime una cosa, ¿te estas drogando?

- ¿Pero como te atreves a preguntarle eso a nuestro hijo? Dijo mi madre sin parar de llorar

- Solo así me explico lo que le paso – dijo nuevamente mi padre

- Sr. Leagan, ¿me permite unos momentos? Intervino el mediquillo.

Salieron y duraron un buen rato platicando, al parecer le estaba explicando el porque me había sucedido esto porque cuando entraron mi padre se miraba un poco mas tranquilo, me subieron en el auto y finalmente nos fuimos a casa.

Tarde una semana en volver al colegio, la verdad era que no deseaba hacerlo, pues yo sabía lo que me esperaba, pero finalmente mi padre me obligo, en cuanto llegue, sentía como todos me miraban diferente, yo trate de comportarme como siempre, pero era obvio que algo había cambiado, los que se decían mis amigos simplemente se sentaron lejos de mi, entonces alcance a escuchar algo que me dolió muchísimo, escuche a los chicos con los que solía juntarme decir…

- No se le acerquen, mi mamá me dijo que lo que el tenía era contagioso

- Tienes mucha razón Robert, a mi me dijo mi hermana que a todos los que les sucede eso es porque están poseídos

- Pues yo pienso que es cierto eso que dice tu hermana Susy de que está poseído, si no acuérdense de cómo trataba a los demás, solo una persona tan mala puede comportarse como el, lo tiene bien merecido

- Pues yo digo que lo saquemos de nuestro grupo y convertirme ahora en el líder ¿que les parece? - dijo aquel al que yo un día creí era mi mejor amigo, Robert

- Estamos de acuerdo, además hay que sentarnos lejos de el, no vaya a ser que nos contagie.

Eso era mas de lo que mis oídos pudieron soportar, agarre con coraje mis libros y corrí al baño y en cuanto llegue vomite, el dolor que sentía era horrible, jamás imagine sentir tanto dolor y vergüenza, ¿esos eran a los que yo consideraba mis amigos? Nunca en mi vida pensé pasar por algo semejante, estaba lavándome la cara cuando entro un chico de lentes, me miro con discreción y yo molesto voltee y le dije –

- ¿Qué tanto me miras imbécil?

- Nada, simplemente me extraña verte solo ¿Dónde están tus amigos?

- Yo no tengo amigos

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien ¿que no me estas viendo?

- ¿sabes una cosa? Esos con los que te juntabas son unos estúpidos ignorantes, no debería de afectarte lo que ellos piensen de ti

- No se de que demonios hablas

- Yo creo que si lo sabes

- Mejor lárgate, déjame solo, no vayas a contagiarte de lo que tengo, o tal vez me convierta en un horrible monstruo

- Yo se lo que es que todos te miren raro y se burlen de ti, recuerda que hace algún tiempo tu y tus "amigos" se dedicaban a burlarse de mi

- Ni siquiera se tu nombre

- Mi nombre es Stear – dijo ofreciéndome su mano amistosamente.

Ahora lo recordaba, era el nerd, el matadito de mi clase del que siempre me burlaba, mis ex amigos y yo seguido le gastábamos algunas bromas bastante pesaditas, ¿Cómo era posible que el me ofreciera su mano en señal de amistad? Tarde un poco en tomar su mano, lo miraba un poco confundido, finalmente acepte y yo le dije –

- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿de verdad no tienes miedo de que te contagie?

- Por supuesto que no, ¿sabes? yo leo mucho, me informo, además tengo una prima que es enfermera y ella y su novio me explicaron que fue lo que te sucedió, me dijeron que te hicieron algunos estudios y que eres epiléptico y eso obviamente no se pega, ni toda la sarta de estupideces que dijeron el grupito con el que andabas

- ¿Quién es tu prima?

- Candy White, la enfermera que vino el día que te sucedió eso

- ¿Ella es tu prima? Y el Dr. ese ¿es su novio?

- Si, ¿porque?

- No, por nada

- Me pude dar cuenta de que mi prima te gusto y que su novio no te simpatizo nada

- Pues si, no voy a negártelo, ella me cautivo, su novio al principio no me cayo muy bien, pero se ve que es buena persona

- Los dos son muy agradables, inclusive ambos estaban muy preocupados por ti

- ¿de veras?

- No tengo porque mentir

- ¿sabes? a veces pienso que esto que me esta sucediendo es como un castigo

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Tú sabes que siempre me dedique a hacer maldades a los demás, quería sobresalir en mi grupo.

Entonces le dije que saliéramos al patio, no era muy agradable estar conversando en el baño, cuando salíamos escuche a Robert gritar –

- Hey Stear, ten cuidado no te vaya a contagiar eso que tiene, yo que tu me alejaba de el.

Me dio tanta rabia que tire mis libros al piso y me le deje ir a Robert, pero Stear se interpuso y dijo tranquilamente –

- Neal, cálmate por favor no vale la pena, gracias Robert por tu preocupación, pero no soy un ignorante como todos uds. deberían de informarse antes de andar diciendo tonterías

- No creo que mi madre sea una ignorante, ella me dijo que lo que Neal tiene es contagioso, me dijo que me alejara de el y que lo comentara con mis compañeros

- ¡vaya! Robert, no sabía que tu madre fuera Dra. y lo peor de todo es que es de las malas, debería de informarse bien, mmm no se quizá informarse en libros que sean verdaderamente de medicina y no de brujería.

Jamás olvidare la cara que puso Robert, el se quiso lucir frente a los demás y Stear con toda la calma y serenidad del mundo lo dejo sin habla, lo había ridiculizado, en ese momento me sentí muy bien, me daba cuenta de que Stear era un buen chico, en eso me dijo –

- Acompáñame por mi novia, la invite a comer

- Esta bien.

Ni siquiera sabía que Stear tenía novia, nunca lo había visto con alguna chica, mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando vi de quien se trataba, se trataba nada menos que de Patricia, la gordita de la que siempre me burlaba, quise dar la vuelta para regresar pero el no me lo permitió me dijo –

- Espera ¿A dónde vas?

- Mira Stear, no te culpo si me quieres romper la cara, pero es que yo me burlaba mucho de tu novia y la verdad no quiero verla, tengo mucha vergüenza

- ¿y tú crees que eso era algo que yo no sabia?

- Pues si, por qué cualquier otro me hubiera partido ya la cara o mínimo se alegraría de lo que me esta pasando

- Mira Neal, Patricia y yo somos personas civilizadas, no hacemos caso de comentarios tontos, simplemente los ignoramos.

En eso ella con una enorme sonrisa se nos acerco, le dio un pequeño beso a Stear y luego me sonrió y me pregunto que como estaba, esos chicos eran increíbles, ellos se estaban portando tan buenos conmigo, cuando yo me dedique a hacerles la vida imposible, para sobresalir ante los demás, entonces cuando Stear la invito a comer yo me despedí de ellos, pero la chica dijo –

- Stear, ¿Por qué no invitas a Neal a comer? Hoy van Candy y Albert ¿no?

- Cierto, vamos Neal, así saludas a mi prima y a Albert

- No quisiera hacer mal tercio

- No seas tonto, anda vamos – dijo Stear

- Esta bien, en un momento los alcanzo.

Llame por teléfono a mi casa y le pedí permiso a mi madre, ella como toda madre sobreprotectora y consentidora me hizo miles de recomendaciones, me dio permiso de ir porque le dije que estarían Candy y el Dr. Andrew, mi corazón se aceleraba tan solo de pensar que iba ver nuevamente a esa hermosa mujer, desde luego que inmediatamente frente a mi aparecía la imagen de su novio, como deseaba tener la edad que el Dr. Andrew, o mínimo tener la edad de Candy para poder luchar por el amor de ella, en fin, que le vamos a hacer soy un simple adolescente, pero el solo hecho de saber que iba a verla me emocionaba.

Stear y Patty estaban sentados en el jardín, me acerque a ellos y les dije que estaba listo, me sentía de lo mas extraño, nunca me imagine que algún día estaría caminando al lado de alguien a quien me dedique a hacerles la vida imposible, no sabia sobre que hablar, me daba cuenta de que no tenía tema de conversación, tanto Patty como Stear, hablaban sobre temas que para mi eran totalmente desconocidos, yo iba completamente en silencio recordando que mis ex amigos y yo hablábamos sobre puras estupideces, siempre planeando a quien molestar el día siguiente, yo apostaba sobre con que chica me iba a acostar y luego les contaba los detalles, a mis cortos trece años era todo un desgraciado.

Llegamos a una hermosa casa, no era muy grande ni tenia sirvientes como en la mía, pero en cuanto entre con Stear y Patty, se sentía un ambiente tan acogedor, como hubiese querido que en mi casa se sintiera tan solo un día esa agradable y deliciosa sensación, pero lo dudaba mucho, mi padre siempre metido en sus negocios, mi madre siempre en el cotilleo con sus amigas, ahora que me habían diagnosticado esa rara enfermedad, no se cansaba de darles miles de explicaciones a sus conocidas y amigas, de cierta manera me hacía sentir como si yo tuviera la culpa de lo que me estaba pasando, aunque siempre que la pillaba hablando sobre el tema por teléfono y dando explicaciones me decía – hijo, comprende mis amigas están muy angustiadas por ti.

Yo solamente asentía con la cabeza y en cuanto entraba a mi recamara me soltaba a llorar como si fuera un chiquillo al que le quitan su postre favorito, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Stear quien me dijo –

- Neal, ¿te encuentras bien?

- ¿eh?si perdón, tu casa es muy agradable Stear

- Gracias, aunque es pequeña me gusta, he escuchado que tu vives en una hermosa residencia, me imagino que esto apenas y vendría a ser el recibidor de la tuya

- Si, pero no siempre se vive feliz en un lugar lujoso

- ¿acaso eres infeliz en tu casa? – interrogo Patty

- Digamos que entre mas grande es la casa, menos oportunidad tienes de toparte con tus padres.

Ambos guardaron silencio, lo menos que yo quería era causar lastima, suficiente tenía de sentirme como un completo imbécil entonces dije –

- Vamos chicos, no pongan esa cara, fue solamente un decir - dije fingiendo una sonrisa

- ¿que les parece si vamos a ver si ya llegaron Candy y su novio? - interrogo Stear.

Nos dirigimos al comedor, y entonces vi una hermosa dama de cabellos castaños, era muy bella y distinguida entonces nos sonrió y dijo –

- Hola hijo, ¿Qué tal Patty? veo que tenemos un invitado mas, pondré otro cubierto

- Buenas tardes señora – salude con timidez

- ¿Quién es el jovencito?

- Es Neal Leagan, mamá

- Así que tu eres el hijo de Sara Leagan, mucho gusto

- Mamá, ¿donde están Candy y Albert?

- Fueron a traer algunas cosas que me hicieron falta, pero no tardan.

De repente escuche una hermosa risa, era ella podría reconocer su agradable y dulce voz, entonces entraron los dos al comedor, me levante como un resorte y comencé a temblar como una gelatina, mi mente decía no por favor, no quiero ponerme mal, ahora no, ella me sonrió y después de saludar a todos se dirigió a mi y me dijo –

- Que gusto me da verte Neal

- A mi también me da mucho verte Candy – respondí emocionado.

Entonces el Dr. Andrew carraspeo un poco y pregunto –

- ¿y a mi no te da gusto verme Neal?

- Claro, Dr. ¿Cómo esta?

- Muy bien, veo que estas muy bien, recuerda que tienes que ir la próxima semana a revisión

- Cariño, por favor deja de hablar de medicina ¿quieres?

- Me dieron unos celos horribles, ella lo miraba con tanto amor y le decía Cariño, yo no tenia ninguna esperanza con ella, solamente era un chiquillo que se había enamorado justo como lo que era, un adolescente.

Mis visitas a casa de Stear se hicieron muy frecuentes, los viernes siempre nos reuníamos en su casa, Candy, Albert, Patty Stear y yo, disfrutábamos jugando turista, algunas veces estuve a punto de salirme del colegio, de toda la escuela mis únicos amigos eran Stear y Patty, ellos eran los únicos que me hablaban, nadie del colegio se me acercaba, siempre estaba en el ultimo rincón del salón, en ocasiones me convulsionaba, pero Stear y Patty siempre me auxiliaron, ellos me animaron a quedarme cuando quise desertar de la escuela al sentirme rechazado e ignorado por los demás, en ocasiones tenía ganas de morirme, me sentía bastante deprimido, era el raro de la escuela, pero ellos siempre estuvieron ahí para mi, así como también Candy y Albert.

Han pasado algunos años, ahora soy un adulto felizmente casado, soy editor del New York Times, mi padre en un principio me dejo de hablar por algunos meses, se molesto muchísimo al saber que yo no quería ser el heredero de sus negocios, pero vivo bien y sobre todo convivo con mi hermosa esposa y mi bebé, mi esposa y yo trabajamos en el mismo periódico, solo que ella es periodista apenas tenemos cinco años de casados, pero somos inmensamente felices, tal vez se estarán preguntando – que paso con mi amor por Candy, pues ese amor se convirtió en admiración, ella ahora es la pediatra de nuestro bebé y Albert su esposo, es mi neurólogo, seguimos siendo buenos amigos y finalmente los mejores amigos que pude haber tenido Stear y Patty, el es Ing. Aeronáutico y ella es escritora, tienen poco de haberse casado.

Hoy en día, se conoce mas acerca de esta enfermedad, en algunas partes o sectas religiosas, todavía se dice que estamos poseídos, ahora eso me causa gracia, en fin, no puedo cambiar el mundo, pero si aprendí a aceptarme, a quererme, ya no corro mas a encerrarme en un baño para que nadie me vea convulsionar, se que suena tonto, pero muchas ocasiones lo hice, no me importaba golpearme y lastimarme, ahora estoy con quienes realmente me quieren, mi familia y mis buenos amigos., pero sobre todo comprendí el verdadero significado que tiene la palabra… **ACEPTACION.**

FIN.

**NOTA : **Esta historia la base un poco en mi adolescencia, espero les haya gustado, las personas con epilepsia somos tan funcionales como cualquier otra, todavía se nos discrimina, si tú conoces a alguien con esta enfermedad por favor compréndela y se paciente con ella.


End file.
